Bubbline CH1
by Shadly0829
Summary: Marcy and PB spend quality time together.
1. Chapter 1

Bubbline

CH 1

Marceline's POV

I lazily floated above my bed, plucking aimlessly at my guitar strings. Notes twanged dully in the air, resonating and disappearing faintly.

Finally, my internal clock told me it was night time. Time to have some fun. I grinned to myself, plopping my guitar on my bed, before floating over to my wardrobe. I yanked out a red tank, and some black jeans, throwing them on and racing out my window. The cool night air rushed across my face as I soared over the candy kingdom. I could see Peebles castle in the distance, and picked up speed without realizing it. I eventually found myself hovering outside her window, my ear pressed against the cold class of the window. I could hear her faint breathing, and realized she was asleep. I quietly pried the window open, slipping in silently. I floated next to her for a few moments, before scooping her up carefully. I already knew that PB was a heavy sleeper, what with her over-working and all of her bloopin science projects. I moved slowly however, hovering at a slow place. Eventually we arrived at the cemetery, and I landed us on a patchy hill, that overlooked all the tombstones.

"Yo, peebs," I poked her cheek roughly. She jarred awake, her ponytail bobbing.

"Huh? Where the glob am I Marceline?" she questioned angrily.

"Chill dude, I just thought we could hand out or something, y'know," I defended. I hated when she got all... princessy.

Bubblegum crossed her arms haughtily.

"You couldn't of asked?"

"You were sleeping doofus," I joked. I just wanted to have a good time with my best friend.

"Fine. What do you have in mind?" she relented. I grinned, my fangs poking out.

"There's a monster who could use a good bop!" I suggested.

"So you woke me? Not finn? What is this Marceline?" PB grunted. I blinked, the barrage of questions throwing me off guard.

"I just... I'm sorry."

"No.. fine lets go," the princess smiled.

I grinned again, picking her up in my arms again.

"Princess, lay off the candy," I joked, getting a grunt and a punch in the arm as a response.

"Hey, do that too hard, and I'll drop ya," I chuckled, releasing her high up in the air. She fell, her screams piercing the air. I laughed, waiting a moment before twirling down and catching her before she hit the ground.

"This is why I dont spend time with you Marceline." PB huffed angrily.

"Come on... it's just a joke..." I apologized. I felt like everything I did was a mistake.

After we had kicked the monsters butt, I had flown the princess back to her room. I could feel the sunlight coming, meaning I probably wouldn't have time to get home safely.

"Hey princess... do you think I could crash here for the day? I don't think I can make it home," I pleaded, feeling below myself. In all honesty, I had a tiny umbrella with me, but I longed to spend time with her. I shook my head vigorously, trying to knock the thoughts out of my mind. The princess was my friend, what was I thinking?

"Oh, yeah, sure. The room right next to mine is empty, it's a guest room. Just leave whenever," she shrugged. I smiled, floating over to her and giving her a noogie.

"Marceline! Quit it, you're like a child."

I recoiled with a hiss. Grumpily, I floated over to the empty room. I gently hovered over the bed,

Wasn't as comfy as mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Bubbline

CH 2

(Princess Bubblegum's POV)

I finally returned from the dullest meeting I had ever been to. I led the Morrow to her barn, carefully feeding her before shuffling back into the castle. I almost entered my room without thinking, almost forgetting that Marceline was right next door. I wondered if she had stuck around... the sun had just started to set. I shuffled over to her room quietly pushing the door open and peeking in. She was curled around on of my shirts, which was buried into her face. I felt my pink deepen slightly, my insides feeling queasy. I backed up cautiously, padding back into my own room. I flopped down and passed out with another thought.

My mini people woke me me up not too much later. They were running around their tiny village on my desk. I groaned, wondering what was going on, shoving myself up and walking over, to witness a murder. Did I accidentally make one psychotic? I sat in my chair, focusing intently, watching the villagers scramble around. I watched absorbed, as the little yellow girl got thrown into jail. I felt utterly confused, because I knew the forumla I'd put into her was all sugar... what went wrong? I didn't even hear my door open, nor did I see Marceline flying out my window with tears down her face.

(Sorry its so short, I'm tired.)


End file.
